custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback I'm the one you need. Why? *A lot of experience with the wikia code *Well-known in the community for high-quality content such as **Pictures **Character Pages **Comics *A great amount of totals edits (about 5-times as many as needed) *Checking on the recent activity each day *Helping the new users get settled *Having been an advisor for design, photography etc. many times *Had a successful writing contest *Active on blogs of others *I'm the only one who knows where Range is -- 20:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) For #A very worth candidate in my opinion. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 23:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) #were Range is BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 00:45, November 10, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken #.seY Against Aw, what the heck. I'll try for Rollback. "...to qualify for a Rollback position you need at least 500 edits and working proficiency in Wikia coding." I've got that. I check daily, even if I don't edit much. And what with BIONICLE coming back and an almost inevitable influx of new users just over the horizon, I might as well see what I can do to help. For #Stormjay Rider 19:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Against Well, seeing as the staff needs new members, I'll nominate myself for the Rollback position. Although I've been a bit inactive last Summer, I'm very active again (like last year) and I always check new(er) pages if they need to be wikified. I also think that I have enough experience to help new users, I'm always open for them. And I'll help the staff where I can. Helping is what I do. ~'FireStar97' For Against I might as well volunteer to be a rollback for several reasons. Firstly, despite having made pages on this site in the past that now seem to be extremely outdated, I think I'm still able to help new users to wikify their pages and make them more fitting to this wiki's guidelines. I may seem very inactive on this site nowadays, but I always check if there are any new users on here that provide with good material. Secondly, I want to make sure that the voting center is updated more frequently (about every month) as there have been times that the voting in a certain category has gone... well... forever. I just think there should be more of a possibility for users to get the honor having their work featured on the main page and not just let it drag on until people just give up waiting. Just thought it would be a good opportunity to give a helping hand once and a while. For Against Hello, Custom BIONICLE Wiki. I am Invader39, and I'm volunteering for Rollback. I know I haven't been very popular since I joined almost a year ago, but I do know my way around the wiki. I'm fairly good at the coding here. I am also fairly active here. I will tag pages that need to be stubbed, wikified, or deleted. I will also help with updating the main page (if Rollbacks can even do that). I'll also be helping out new users when necessary. I'll also be changing out and outdated templates I can find on pages or anything like that. I will also not abuse my powers. Thank you for your consideration. For Against Administrator I have been a rollback on this wiki for a number of months (at least 6, I believe). I have helped fix various different problems that articles on the wiki have had, ranging from fixing grammatical errors to simply adding appropriate categories. My understanding of Wikia coding is somewhat limited, however, I have been able to adapt the standard information templates to create the (currently unused ;-;) Alternate Universe infobox, among other things. Having been on the wiki for over 5 years, I believe it's safe to say that I know my way around the wiki pretty well. I'm always willing to interact with and help other users whenever I can, so I'd like to think that I'm a fairly friendly guy. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 23:22, November 9, 2014 (UTC) For # # #'-FireStar97' 10:18, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Against Bureaucrat Demotions Discussion :See the discussion archive for past discussion I love the enthusiasm of all the people who've nominated themselves for rollback above me. Here's the thing. Rollback is primarily an honorary position given the low rate of vandalism (though it might rise now that the toys are coming back). I feel like administrative positions are those that are actually important these days. [[User:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] ([[User talk:TheSlicer|'talk']]) 01:21, November 10, 2014 (UTC) While I see your point, I think it's unwise to promote people from no rank to being an admin without them having been in the staff for at least some time. That was one of the reasons I took down my application for it. We need experienced, mature, active and responsible people as admins. And I think it's a good idea to "test" people first before they get a more serious position here. -- 04:42, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Administration